


Dragon Swordswoman(MAN, Dammit!): Lemon Edition

by Colinyeo231



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Shotacon, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colinyeo231/pseuds/Colinyeo231
Summary: Pure smut fic of Dragon Swordswoman(MAN, Dammit!). No plot, just lemons!





	Dragon Swordswoman(MAN, Dammit!): Lemon Edition

“Hm…”

I felt my body start to get warm, the itch between my legs getting worst by the minute. My breaths came out like gasps as I rub my legs together to try and ease the suffering. I can feel my clothes getting soaked with sweat, sticking onto my bare skin.

My underwear must be soaked through by now.

This has been happening since the week after we arrived at Temasek and Sen started our new training schedule. Every night, I am invaded by this heat and couldn’t get any sleep in. No matter how much I twist and turn, I couldn’t fall back asleep and just spent all night going through the motions. That results in me being really exhausted in morning and barely able to get through Sen’s training at all.

And I think Sen is noticing but is not saying anything.

Regardless, this has happening for two days straight now, and now that I think about it, it is obvious what I am feeling.

“Am I… getting horny…?”

That has to be the only explanation, especially with the heat between my legs that I can feel my panties getting soaked by something other than sweat. I can’t believe it took me this long to realised what it is. Guess I didn’t want to admit to getting aroused as a woman.

But even if I am horny, it can’t be this bad. There’s no way my body would crave pleasure so intensively, even if I haven’t considered masturbating at all.

…Okay, maybe I may have thought of it once in a while, but to actually do the deed is a whole can of worms that I didn’t want to open, no matter what.

Regardless, if this keeps up, I would be too tired to continue with my training properly, not to mention Sen is upping the difficulty with each passing day.

The only option is to release my frustration, and that meant… that… meant… oh my god, I can’t believe I’m actually thinking to doing this.

I’m a guy, damn it! And this is a woman’s body! There’s no dick for me to stroke and I have no idea how to pleasure a female!

“Hm…!”

Oh, damn it, the itch is getting worse. What should I do?

…I can’t believe I’m even attempting this…

With great reluctance (But no shortage of arousal to my embarrassment), I took great effort to peel off my clothes as fast as I can without tearing it into shreds. Thanks to no part to Silvia’s taste in clothing, my nightwear consists of a translucent silky nightgown to my embarrassment over my pair of white panties and bra.

Thankfully, the nightgown is easily removed just by pulling it over my head, though it being stuck to my skin by my perspiration made things a little difficult.

Once I hesitantly removed the last of my clothing, that being my panties, I couldn’t help shiver a little when the wind blows against my sweaty skin.

I glanced down at the discarded underwear, where I saw a visible wet spot where my vagina is supposed to be, my face heats up immensely at the thought of my now obvious arousal.

Okay… now that I’m naked… now what?

I blushed a little as I ponder over how I should do this. The heat is getting worst and I still have no idea how to relieve it!

My mind immediately went to the huge amount of porn that I have googled in my teen years, a lot of them are lesbian porn and shows quite graphical portray of foreplay. Including ladies that pleasured each other by-

…I have to that, don’t I?

I glanced down at my crotch, my somehow hairless womanhood in full display and going by the increasing itch, is getting really wet. I nervously move my hand down to it, cupping around it with my index and ring finger, and middle finger ready to perform the act.

I slowly move my finger down onto my clit, and gently rub-

“AH~!”

A jolt went up my spine the moment my finger moved, white flashes over my vision as the sudden sensation forces a moan out of my mouth.

W-Whoa… that was pretty intense… and felt really good…

I move my finger again; the same sensation floods my senses once more but didn’t stop my fiddling. With each rubbing, the sensation flashes over and over again, my body shivering from the intense pleasure I am receiving from the act and more.

“A-Ah~! Oh, oh my g-god~ S-So inten~se! S-So good~”

Words out of a hentai comes pouring out of my mouth without stopping, only muffled by my free hand. My mind beginning to accept the shameless act I am performing and is desiring more and more. The pleasure, the ecstasy, they are all so overwhelming~!

I got a little adventurous from the ecstasy and moved my finger down towards the folds of my womanhood. Parting it slightly, rubbing it up and down, the pleasure is way more intense than before.

A familiar sensation then starts to build up, one that I know quite well yet is very, very different.

“C-Cum… Oh, gonna cum…! C-Can’t stop~! Can’t…! Cum, cum, coming with a woman’s body-AAHH!!”

My mind is painted pink as my hips jolted up with my climax, I can feel the fluids squirting out of my pussy without stopping.

“Hah…hah…hah…”

The amount of relief I felt afterwards is staggering, along with the shame and embarrassment of doing the deed. Not to mention that I couldn’t even control my voice.

“Oh man… hope no one heard that…”

It would be so awkward if anyone heard me, not to mention painfully embarrassing.

But the intensity, the pleasure, the feeling of massaging my clit… all of it is really intoxicating… I never thought masturbating as a woman could be so… so consuming.

Just as I thought that, a familiar heat came back and the itch returned worse than before.

“Getting aroused just by thinking about… how horny am I!?”

This time, I feel no shame when my fingers went back to work with full force, letting the pleasure fill me once more.

* * *

The very next morning, I was greeted to the sight of several people, men mostly, all chugging down several mugs of coffee.

“Rein.”

Kris walks up to me with a steaming mug at hand. His eyes are blood-shot with dark bags under his eyelids

“Oh, hey Kris. Man, you look terrible. Did you get any sleep last night?”

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that.” He muttered, a slight blush coated his cheeks, “Look, I know that even ladies have… urges… so it would be wise if you can… you know…. Keep it down when you’re…”

…Oh crap, everyone heard me…

“Hey, if you looking for some release, I could assist with–”

“Shut the fuck up, Sam!”

…

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! As promised, one lemon scene! Man, I didn’t think making a smut scene is this difficult… makes me appreciate all the lemon scenes I jerked off to.
> 
> This is the first of many, and many more to come!
> 
> And from here on, like to you to write in what kind of h-scene you want next!
> 
> But let me first set down some ground rules!
> 
> No.1: No Scat or pissing! That fetish is weird as all fuck, so no thanks!  
> No.2: No kink-shaming! If you don’t like what you see, I suggest you either ignore the chapter or go to another smut fic. Don’t got flaming people for suggesting that!  
> No.3: No vore! Refer to No.1 for what I feel about it.
> 
> And that’s about it. Anything else is all game. Just don’t expect to see such thing too often. This is nothing more than a side project.  
> With that, I thank you all for reading this!


End file.
